


Romancing Eddie Brock

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, not explicit or at least I don't think so, some foreplay, umm eddie gets turned on from reading porn? how do you tag that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Venom discovers romance novels and tries some tactics on Eddie





	Romancing Eddie Brock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't read the Venom comics and I use he/him pronouns for Venom. There's a brief discussion about gender and I was hesitant to include it since I don't know how this is handled in the comics - hopefully no one is offended!
> 
> I marked this as Mature/NSFW since there's a bit more about Eddie and Venom messing around so just to be safe! This is not explicit though

Eddie is deep into his work, typing up his latest assignment. He’s hit the perfect groove and the words are flowing like magic, all of his thoughts focused and sharp. His fingers move over the keys and it’s like he’s in a trance, like his mind has perfectly melded with his laptop and there’s no filter and—

A soft snickering noise breaks through his zone, startling him out of his Spotify playlist and workflow. Against all odds he’s tuned out Venom, his ever-present companion.

Venom is partially manifested beside him; his head swooped out on a long, long neck with two tendril-like arms that are currently holding Eddie’s phone. Venom flicks at the screen, scrolling through a wall of text. He makes a soft snorting sound and his amusement feeds directly into Eddie’s brain. It’s as infectious as it is irritating; normally Eddie wouldn’t mind but he feels slightly annoyed that Venom threw him off his game.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asks, pausing his playlist and taking out his earbuds.

Venom jolts in surprise and gives Eddie an almost guilty look.

 **What?** Venom asks. He tilts the phone so Eddie can’t see it. God, he’s acting like a kid that’s been busted for looking at porn or something.

“What are you laughing at?” Eddie leans forward and tries to snag the phone.

 **None of your business!** Venom suddenly grows bigger and taller, shooting up towards the ceiling, the phone clasped securely in his tendrils.

“Really?” Eddie gets up and stretches. He might as well take a break now and dive in once he’s had some coffee and one or two of those éclairs Dan brought him. He always knew the doctor liked them.

 **It’s dumb** Venom mumbles. **You’ll laugh at us.**

“I’m already laughing, babe, you might as well show me.” Eddie fixes his coffee and leans against the kitchen counter while he warms it up in the microwave.

Venom does a fake cough and comes down from the ceiling until he’s level with Eddie. Eddie reaches out and strokes Venom, tracing the arc of him that starts at his waist and extends out. Venom wriggles happily and comes closer so he can butt his face against Eddie’s. Venom swirls around him a few times, wrapping him up in smooth, warm coils. It’s a bit like being hugged by a boa constrictor except Venom’s considerate enough to leave his arms free.

The microwave beeps and Eddie retrieves his coffee, blowing lightly on the surface to cool it. Venom tries to help but he blows too hard and the coffee splashes up onto Eddie’s face, burning him.

“Hot, hot, hot,” Eddie yelps and tries to wipe the coffee off but Venom stops him.

 **Sorry, Eddie** Venom flicks his tongue out and licks at Eddie’s face, leaving it coffee-free but slobbery. Eddie is polite enough to not wipe off Venom’s saliva; he did that once and sent Venom into an epically long sulk fest.

“Alright,” Eddie says, settling back onto the couch, “what’s going on with you, V? You’re being shady.”

**Your mom is shady.**

“Venom.” Eddie squints at his symbiote and points a finger at him but Venom just grins like a shithead and bites Eddie’s finger. The points of his sharp teeth dent Eddie’s skin but Venom’s careful not to make him bleed.

“V, are you really going to make me act like an adult right now?” Eddie sighs. He tugs at his finger but Venom doesn’t let go, instead his tongue slithers tantalizingly around Eddie’s finger. Eddie’s heart kicks up a notch and the back of his neck grows hot. He really shouldn’t have a Pavlovian reaction to Venom’s tongue and yet…

Venom opens his mouth but doesn’t free Eddie’s finger. Instead his tongue tugs at Eddie and wraps around his hand, his wrist. Eddie shudders hard enough that his coffee slops out of his mug.

“Are you- are you trying to eat me, or what?” Eddie asks, his voice shaky and embarrassingly husky.

 **You wish** Venom thinks. **Maybe later, though.**

“Oh, maybe?” Eddie laughs. “ _Maybe_ you can tell me what’s going on. Like why you’re making out with my arm when you could be making out with my face.”

 **That’s an idea.** Venom releases Eddie’s hand and comes closer, more of his form appearing and giving him a bit more body.

Venom wraps one large hand around the back of Eddie’s skull, cradling him. His other hand cups Eddie’s chin, tilting his face just so before going in for a classic, Hollywood-style kiss.

Eddie closes his eyes and runs his hand over Venom’s slick back, holding him close. They’ve gotten better at this, and while Venom’s kisses still leave him breathless it’s no longer due to being half suffocated by his symbiote’s impressive tongue.

Venom’s form rubs against Eddie’s chest and there’s a pulsing pressure between his thighs, a thick, heavy tendril moving against him in a way that is far too good.

“Venom…” Eddie puts a hand on Venom’s chest, “wait.” He can scarcely think, his pulse thrumming hard, his breath catching. “I still have work.”

 **You wanted to make out.** There’s definitely a pout in Venom’s voice.

“Yeah, I said that.” Eddie fans his hot face, wipes away a trickle of sweat. “Making out and getting off are two different things, though.”

**But we usually do both at the same time?**

“Hah,” Eddie laughs awkwardly. “That’s ‘cause I have shit self-control, love. You kiss me and I’m a goner.”

 **Hmmm.** Venom considers this, his face tilted to the side. He still has a hold of Eddie’s face and he absently caresses his jaw and the nape of his neck. Eddie takes a deep, calming breath and relaxes into Venom’s touch while trying to will away his arousal.

“So…,” Eddie says, “what was so amusing?” When Venom gives him a blank look Eddie prompts him. “On the phone?”

 **Oh… I was… researching… something.** The evasion in Venom’s tone is so strong that Eddie can’t hide his amused smile.

“What were you researching, V?”

**Stuff. It’s not important.**

“Can I see?” Eddie holds out his hand and, with great reluctant, Venom hands over the phone.

Eddie doesn’t know what exactly he was expecting but he certainly wasn’t expecting to read _Sebastian shoved his hand down the front of Andrew’s trousers and grasped his hot, hard length. Andrew moaned lewdly and clutched Sebastian’s shoulders…_

“Okay.” Eddie feels his face flush as he meets Venom’s gaze. “I… uh… well damn, V. This is um… yeah.” His voice is getting higher by the moment. “What exactly is the, um, topic of your research?”

 **Human intimacy.** Venom makes an embarrassed throat clearing noise and ducks his head.

“Right, right,” Eddie nods. “But what was the funny part?”

**Oh, keep reading, you’ll see.**

Eddie isn’t sure if he wants to know but he turns back to the story. Things escalate quickly between the two characters and the writer isn’t shy about using some very descriptive adjectives that have Eddie squirming and blushing. The dirty talk is pretty hot, too. Venom creeps around behind Eddie so he can read over his shoulder.

Before he realizes it Eddie has finished the extremely graphic sex scene and the chapter. He sets the phone down on the coffee table and shifts on the couch, trying to get a little relief from the boner that cropped up during his reading.

“Damn.” Eddie plucks at his sweaty shirt and exhales hard. “I’ve never had a book give me a hard on,” he confesses. “That was crazy.”

 **You should read more** Venom says. **_We_ should read more.**

“Um, yeah. Definitely.” Eddie swallows, feeling absolutely parched. “I wonder if these are on audiobook? You know, which some English dude reading. That would be hot.” Eddie picks up the phone to Google the author. “Have you only been reading gay erotica?” He’s genuinely curious. They’ve talked about gender before and Venom explained that symbiotes didn’t have gender like humans. However, Venom had said he was fine with masculine pronouns and that’s what they had been using.

 **Mostly?** Venom answers. **I keep looking for something like us.**

“Hmm. I could help?” Eddie suggests. “I know there’s definitely some extraterrestrial fanfiction out there.”

**Oh? And you know this _how_?**

“I may have read some?” Eddie isn’t ready to dive into his geekier college days but he can feel Venom riffling through his memories so he goes ahead and blurts out, “It was Star Wars fanfiction, okay?! Mostly with Han. Mostly… with tentacles.”

Venom laughs silently, making Eddie’s body shake. He licks his cunning tongue against Eddie’s blushing ear. **Han, huh? I can see that.**  

“Alright, and Princess Leia, too.” He bats Venom’s tongue away and gets up. His coffee is cold and his computer screen is rotating old pics. Whatever workflow he had going earlier is well and truly gone but he’s not even mad about it. He strips off his shirt and undoes his pants while walking back to the bedroom. He can feel Venom’s interest running through him, sharp and hot. Yep, work is officially on hold.

Venom wraps around his back, tendrils slipping down over his skin and touching _everywhere_. Eddie falls face first on the bed before crawling to get into a better position.

 **You never asked about the funny bits** Venom reminds him.

Eddie’s more preoccupied with what Venom is doing to him than thinking so it takes him a moment to respond. “W-what?”

**The story. Humans are ridiculous. They say things like _I want to crawl in your skin_ and _their bodies burned at their joining, the two of them merging into one_.**

“Uh? Did-did they say that?” Eddie gasps. He can acutely feel the places where he and Venom are merging. It’s like _nothing_ he’s ever had with a human; it’s much, much better.

 **Silly, right?** Venom picks up on his thoughts. **Humans can’t crawl into each other, can’t merge and become one… but _we_ can.**

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie moans, his face pressed to the mattress. “Yes, let’s do that now, please.”

Venom licks a hot, wet trail down his back. **As you wish.**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so ridiculous! I was listening to sappy love songs and thinking about Venom reading romance novels while Eddie works and here we are! just imagine Eddie showing up at the SF public library asking for monster fucker book recs…


End file.
